The Sacred Shaman
by BeckyTao
Summary: This is a crossover for my two favourite shows, i hope you all like it. Basically a new evil has revealed itself but it will take more than the Shaman King to deal with it so the council summoned four new shamans that will aid the gang, please read
1. The arrival of the Sacred four

**Summary: Zeke won the shaman King fight against Yoh but his brother turned him over to the good side so he is a good ruler. The four Sacred Shamans are basically the Bladebreakers and you will find out who is who in it, so please read.**

**Let me know if i got Anything wrong about any of the shaman king characters ok!!!!**

After the tournament was over everyone thought that peace would reign in the shaman world but they were wrong. The high shaman council foresaw a new threat to the whole universe so they summoned the strongest shamans that they knew but they too knew that it would not be enough so they pulled out their secret weapon; the Sacred Four. These four shamans were charged with looking after the four realms of the four elements; Fire, Air, Water and Earth.

They were unlike normal shaman but little was known about them but the council did know that they were loyal to the king of spirits and they knew that they would be needed once again.

This new evil was beyond what they could comprehend so additional support would be needed in order to defeat this threat.

The head of the Doby village tribe had called the gang to meet them there. Some great evil had descended apon the world worse than what Zeke used to be. So the gang rode on Zeke's spirit to the village and when they arrived they had a welcome party.

Zeke touched down close to them and they waited for the tribe to speak. The tribe bowed in a greeting and Silva took a step forward.

"I'm glad you could all make it here on short notice but the situation is grave." The gang could easily hear the tension on Silva's voice.

"No problem so what's happened that could be worse than I used to be." The gang looked at Zeke with sighs. "What? I was just asking"

"If you would come this way we'll explain" They all went to the main hall that the tribe operated from and sat around a table.

The chief explained the whole situation and the solution that they came up with to protect them until the evil had been defeated.

"The Sacred Shaman?"

The chief nodded. "Yes they are a special team of four shamans that have bonded with four of the sacred animals that existed in the world." Now it was sounding interesting.

"Sacred animals?" Asked Trey.

Silva was the one that responded. "Yes they are the sacred white tiger, the sacred wind dragon, the sacred giant turtle and of course the Phoenix…"

They sounded powerful and Zeke was especially interested in the Phoenix, as it was a spirit of fire like his. "Who are the Shamans?"

"They are Kai guardian of the Phoenix, Rei, Guardian of the white tiger, Max guardian of the Giant turtle and Tyson guardian of the wind dragon."

"Where are they?"

"They are on their way here as we speak…they will arrive soon."

They had to know. "Are they powerful?"

"Of course the shaman didn't choose the spirit the spirit chose them."

Several hours later the gang felt a strong presence and it was drawing closer to the village. Leaving their rooms they ran out into the clearing where Silva stood as if he was waiting for someone to arrive.

The tribesman noticed the others had arrived. "You can sense them I take it?" They all nodded. "They are here…"

On the horizon they saw four large figures approaching at high speed towards the village. As they drew closer the S.K gang could distinguish what each of the figures were.

Three of them were in the air and one was running alongside them. The beast running was a magnificent white furred tiger with trinkets adorning its body almost like armour. One of the air travelling beasts was a giant armoured turtle and flying next him was a blue and white scaled long bodied dragon.

The final creature was a majestic firebird known as the Phoenix the fire flowed around its body like it was made entirely from the destructive substance. Riding these beasts were their Shamans.

The beasts stopped close to the gang and the riders got off their creatures and landed softly on the desert ground. Each of them was clad in a cloak that represented their element.

The shaman that dismounted the giant turtle was clad in a light blue cloak and the hood covered his face. He appeared to be male and he was shorter than the others. The shaman that dismounted from the tiger also appeared to be male and he was clad in a brown hooded cloak. He was taller than the other shaman.

The one from the dragon was clad in white and the shaman of the firebird was clad in a fire red hooded cloak. The large beasts remained as they were as the four male shaman approached.

Silva greeted them as they stood in a line almost at attention. "Thank you for coming here as quickly as possible…times are grave and once again we are in need of your assistance."

The male clad in brown took a step forward. "We came as soon as you called for us…The Sacred have a duty to the King of spirits and those who fight in the name of good."

"Who are they?" The male clad in white indicated to the group behind Silva.

Silva took a step to the side and indicated to the gang to step forward. "These are some of the most powerful shamans and we need you to assist them in defeating this new threat."

"Sacred allow me to introduce them," Silva indicated which one was which when he said their names. "This is Yoh Asakura and Amidamaru, Zeke Asakura and his fire spirit, Len Tao and Bason, Trey Racer and Kori, Rio and Tokagero, Faust and Eliza, Jocco and Mike, Lyserg and Crystal"

They all said their greetings. "And these are the Sacred Four" The sacred removed their hoods and the others got a good look at them.

**Just who are the Sacred Four shaman...guess you'll have to wait this fic is for my good friend Kiki-Ling as she loves Beyblade and Shaman King....PLEASE REVIEW THANKS**


	2. The new shamans to the gang

**Now to finally introduce who you've all beeN waiting for!!! I GIVE YOU THE SACRED FOUR SHAMAN OF THE FOUR REALMS!!!**

Each of the stepped forward as they introduced themselves and their sacred spirits, as if to show he was so polite the shaman of earth bowed to them and revealed his white fangs with his smile.

"My name is Ray Kon and my spirit is called Drigger" (Ray from Beyblade)

The blonde water shaman grinned widely as he spoke. "My name is Max Tate and my spirit is called Draciel" (Max from Beyblade)

The long haired bluenette gave them a peace sign as he spoke. "HI my name is Tyson Granger and this is Dragoon" (Tyson from Beyblade)

The fiery Phoenix shaman glared at them, giving them in indifferent look as he responded. "I am Kai and her name is Dranzer" (Kai from Beyblade) (**Sorry i got a little lazy but you get the idea)**

The Sacred studied the group that was said to be among the strongest shaman in existence and Kai felt a familiar power from the one called Zeke. The bluenette turned to study the slightly taller Shaman; he could sense the immense power radiating from his body and the power from his spirit.

The Phoenix turned to face Zeke. "You are the Shaman King" Everyone looked at him confused except Silva.

"How do you know that?" That was Trey of course.

Zeke took a step forward towards the guardian of fire. "You're right I'm the Shaman King and one of the fire"

As they stood facing each other both of their spirits watched each other closely and they seemed to sizing the other one up, Dranzer flared her wings and screeched at the fire spirit who roared in return.

"Easy Dranzer" Dranzer listened to her master and calmed down. Zeke turned to his spirit with his usual canny smile. "Take it easy Fire Spirit"

Silva decided to step in. "Perhaps we should go inside"

He turned and walked back to the village and the rest followed (Beasts shrunk to mini size)

They sat around a table except for Kai who stood against the wall with his arms crossed and Dranzer rested on his shoulder rubbing her beak against Kai's cheek cooing.

Silva explained the whole situation to the shamans and it shocked them. This new evil didn't just want to rule the world but all dimensions. If it was allowed to do so then the barriers that separated the dimensions would disappear and life as they knew it would be over.

"And that is why we have summoned you all here…you are all powerful Shamans but you alone can not defeat this evil so the Sacred were summoned." Stated Silva.

**That's the end of chapter 2 i hope you like it!!!! Please review nicely and hi Kiki-Ling!!!!!**


	3. Getting to know the situation

**A new chapter to add to this story...sorry the cliff hanger was pathetic I am ashamed; forgive me? Please enjoy**

Silva continued to tell the S.K. gang about their new allies. "The Sacred four each watch over the different realms that exist" Silva's eyes seemed to darken at this point before he continued. "This new evil goes beyond this realm so this is why they were summoned"

They knew it was bad but not this serious; Silva's words sank in to their minds.

"But what can we do?" Trey did have a good question. "I mean we thought Zeke was bad…no offence Zeke"

The former evil shaman just smiled and shrugged "None taken…but he's right" He knew he was bad when he was evil and this new evil was worse than him and that was saying something.

It was Ray that answered. "There might be a way…I've heard tales about this new evil, he almost succeeded the last time he was released but he was stopped"

"How?"

Ray continued. "Legend tells of a powerful prison that held it…a realm called the Twilight Zone." The gang looked confused. "…It is a realm of the in between, where light and dark meet. That is how we'll defeat it"

Jocco stepped in. "But if it was there before and it escaped then how will putting it back work if it can escape?"

"We seal it" Everyone looked at the previously silent fire Shaman as he opened his eyes. "We seal the gateway to the realm forever"

"But how Kai I don't know any binding seal that powerful" Tyson spoke out to Kai. Tyson did have a fair point; the Sacred four remained silent for a moment; they knew Kai was right but the question still remained was how were they going to seal it away for good.

"The Mana Stones!" Blurted out Max. "We could use the Mana stones from the legend of the realms"

Rio looked at the young boy next to him. "Just what pray tell are these Mana Stones?" The rest of the gang nodded to the tall shaman's question. Just what were the mana stones and how would they help.

"The story goes that there are 6 host realms that exist and the other realms surround it depending on where they are." Max paused as he remembered the story. "…Each of them holds a Mana Stone somewhere within…so I've been told"

The Earth Guardian smiled. "Maxie you're a genius…The Mana Stones combined can release a power that can be used for anything. All we need to do is gather them and bring them to the King of Spirits"

Kai scoffed. "In case you forgot each stone is protected by ancient and powerful forces that are older than time its self…not even the Shaman King could hope to survive in the realms."

Although they hated to admit it Kai was right but it was their only choice. "It's our only choice and besides all of us will be going so more man power"

It was the most dangerous choice but it was the only option they had. Silva spoke up. "It will be a difficult road…I suggest you are all prepared before you leave"

Yoh nodded. "We'll head back to my place before we go…you four are invited to come over as well" They all nodded and Zeke summoned his spirit guardian to transport the gang back home. He turned to the Sacred Four.

"Just follow us" And with that they took off. Each of the four climbed onto their spirits and followed the fire spirit back to Japan.

Zeke flew in the middle of the four with Tyson and Max flying to his right and Ray and Kai to the left. They flew at a steady pace that would get them home in a matter of hours and that gave the gang a chance to get to know the sacred four.

"So tell us about yourselves?" Yoh wanted to know more about them, they seemed different from ordinary shaman.

Tyson was the first to answer. "Well I'm 15 years old and I'm from Japan"

"I'm 14 years old and I'm from America but I live in Japan." Said Max.

Ray went next, "I'm from China and I'm 15"

The gang looked at Kai but he remained silent as he stood on his spirit, arms crossed and eyes closed. The gang turned to the three Sacred Four for answers. "What's his problem?"

Rei knew this would happen and tried to explain to the group. "He tends to keep to himself most of the time, but he's a powerful and loyal shaman…he just doesn't trust easily no matter who"

Zeke looked to the silent fire guardian and he had an idea. He focused his energy and created an ember and sent it towards Kai. The shaman in question sensed the fire coming towards him it was small. On reflex Kai reached out his hand and grasped the flame as soon as he did the flame was extinguished.

"Wow that was cool!" Kai opened his eyes and looked at the owner of the flame. Unspoken word passed between them and Kai smirked at the Shaman King. "I'm 16"

Kai refused to say no more but instead created a fireball in his hand and the others watched closely. Suddenly Kai sensed something up ahead and quickly created a firewall in front of the group just as an energy ball collided with it. The others stopped in their tracks at Kai's actions.

"What was that?"

**I know bad cliff hanger again...who attacked the shamans? Next chapter to follow soon**


	4. Powers of the Sacred four

**New Chapter here for you!!!! Recap : they were all travelling to Yoh's house when they were attacked by an unknown person....**

"It was I you insignificant fools" A deep male voice spoke out as a figure appeared ahead of them. The man was clad in a tattered black cloak that covered his features but it was his spirit that was most daunting.

The beast was a flying giant purple and black furred bat like creature adorned in several chains hanging from its body.

Everyone just stared at the creature that the mysterious man was riding. It looked like something out of a horror movie. Jocco looked at the creature trying to think of a good joke for the situation; but alas nothing.

Instead he relented and asked the most obvious question. "Ok what it that?"

Kai, Ray, Max and Tyson all stood on their Sacred beasts waiting for this enemy to make the first move. "Just who are you?" Asked Ray; the Earth shaman could feel the evil aura coming from both the man and his beast.

It was clear to them who had sent this man after them.

"Your end!!" The mysterious man announced; he was going to dispose of them just as his Master had ordered him to do. His voice just radiated evil and the gang riding the fire spirit knew they were in trouble.

The gang couldn't do anything because they were floating high in the sky and Zeke was using his concentration keeping his spirit control.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Trey to no one in particular; he knew that they were stranded so high up in the air.

Tyson moved in front of them, as did the others. "We can handle this…we can demonstrate our abilities." Tyson's voice was laced with confidence; they knew that they could defeat this guy.

Each Sacred shaman summoned their respective weapons from what appeared out of nowhere. Each bore a weapon that they had been trained to use and they were Masters of their chosen weapon. Tyson with a bo staff, Max with a trident, Ray with claws and Kai revealed his twin fire swords.

Each of them began the usual sequence of merging their spirits into their chosen weapons.

"Spirit form; Draciel into the Trident!"

"Spirit form; Dranzer into the fire swords!"

"Spirit form; Dragoon into the Staff!"

"Spirit form; Drigger into the Claws"

Somehow even though thir spirits had merged with their weapons they Sacred four still managed to stay floating in the air in front of the others. They had formed a wall in front of the others.

Ray looked almost like Jocco did when he took on spirit control but Ray looked more like a tiger than a Jaguar.

Max held out a trident that was glowing the same colour as his element whilst Draciel stood tall behind him ready to defend his Master. Tyson floated next to Max and he had out a Bo staff; it didn't look like much but in the right hands it could be very useful. He stood ready with Dragoon wrapping his body around him.

The final Sacred Shaman; Kai, stood in front of the other three with his twin red swords poised ready to attack. He was surrounded by fire as it flowed around his body. Dranzer hovered behind him awaiting to help him as he fused her power into his weapons.

The man in the tattered cloak looked at the four shamans before him and laughed. "So this is the Sacred Four that I've heard about, you don't look tough at all. You're just a bunch of kids"

Ray growled at him in response. "Don't assume too much, there is more to us than you see"

"I can take you all on" The man stated matter of factly in a cocky tone but the Sacred Four knew that he had no hope in defeating them. They had all been chosen for a reason and they were in no terms weak.

Kai glared at him with his flared crimson eyes. "If that is how you feel then this will be over quickly…Sacred shamans; attack"

Taking that as a sign the man immediately summoned his dark power and sent a black powerful furiyuko blast towards them and it hit dead on target. It surrounded them in smoke as the man laughed in victory.

"Is that the power of the Sacred Shaman? They were nothing"

They others watched with worried faces, had their new friends been defeated so easily but as thoughts of their defeat truly entered their minds Zeke smiled as he sat back down. "Don't worry they're fine"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yoh, he wondered what his older brother was talking about.

They found out when the smoke cleared and the four shamans were still floating but a glistening shield surrounded them. The Water Shaman Max had produced the shield. The blonde had his arm stretched out and it was glowing with a light blue aura that represented his element.

Max grinned as he spoke. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Tyson looked to his friend. "Great work Maxie"

The nameless man stared in disbelief that beam should've killed them, he had put a lot of his power into that move but it didn't work.

"If that was your best attack then this will be a short fight" Tyson announced to their opponent. "This isn't even worth the effort anymore"

Ray and Max nodded in agreement whilst Kai remained as stoic as possible; he didn't care about this enemy he was too weak. Just a lackey sent to his death just so his Master could establish whether or not they were a viable threat to his plans.

"I will not be defeated easily" The fear and disbelief was evident in the man's voice. He knew he wouldn't survive this encounter.

Ray looked to his fellow shaman. "Shall we end this now?" They all nodded and each began an individual attack on the man.

Ray unleashed a powerful claw attack on the man's beast causing it great pain. Max attacked the beast with his trident with fast attacks powered with the element water. Tyson twirled his staff in his hands creating a tornado aimed at their enemy; the wind tunnel surrounded both the man and the beast. It kept them from escaping as Kai readied his attack.

He linked his swords at their hilt creating a longer double bladed weapon; he too twirled it like Tyson but he produced a torrent of fire aimed at the man. In essence it burned him to a crisp.

Within mere moments they had defeated him and he fell to his death.

The gang were impressed with the Sacred's abilities against that strange enemy who had attacked them. Zeke was certainly impressed by Kai's abilities with his element; fire. He and Dranzer had been one in that fight and it showed that they knew each other well.

"Wow guys that was amazing!"

All four shamans released their spirits from spirit control and took their place on their backs. "Shall we continue?"

It didn't take them long to reach their destination and they all landed in the large garden. The other members of the gang that had stayed behind greeted them. "Hey guys you're back"

They noticed four new shamans were with them and four beast spirits. Trey's sister was the first to speak. "Who are they?"

Yoh answered. "These are the Sacred Four"

"I'm Ray, this is Max, Tyson and finally Kai" They all said their greetings and they explained the whole situation to the others. As the gang sat in Yoh's living room Kai remained outside with his spirit on the roof. He didn't want to be a part of what they were doing, he was a loner and preferred the company of Dranzer.

"_Kai, my son, is you alright?" _Dranzer spoke to him with her mind since she couldn't actually speak like other spirits. Kai sat on the roof and stroked her feathers.

"Yes…you don't have to mother me all the time"

Dranzer cooed. "_That may be true but it won't stop me I am your mother after all…it is my job to watch over you. Ever since I found you wandering in my realm I have watched over you as though you were my flesh and blood and I will always watch over you…no matter how old you get"_

Kai sighed, he was glad that Dranzer took him in when he was abandoned in her realm and he would always be thankful for that but sometimes she would worry about him needlessly, but he appreciated it.

"I know Dranzer and I will always be grateful…we've had this conversation before and I seem to recall you winning"

"_Of course because you know I'm right…" _Both ones with he fire sniggered and stared up into the starry sky that shone above them.

"You know we'll have to go to the realm of eternal flame…we'll be going home"

"_I am aware of that my son, it will be most wondrous to return to our home…it seems like an age has pasted since we've been to my land" _It was going to be nice to see home again for both of them but also it would bring back certain memories for both of them; Dranzer finding young Kai abandoned in her realm and Kai remembering the hurt and joy of the fire.

"To think I used to fear the fire…now I can't live without it, it's a part of both of us" Kai enjoyed the fire that he felt all around him and he relished in it.

Meanwhile in the living room the others were all sat down talking to each other and getting to know their new friends. As they talked Zeke noticed that one was missing from the group. "Where is Kai?"

"He'll be off somewhere by himself as usual" Tyson told the others; this was typical of Kai so they didn't worry.

"What is with him anyway? I mean he's all silent and moody"

The Sacred three looked at each other and sighed, Ray chose to answer the question put forth. "We don't know that much about him really, he doesn't talk about his past…from what I gather Dranzer's been with him his whole life; completely inseparable"

"Yeah but he's one of us so we don't bother him too much about it" Stated Max. "He's a very powerful shaman and without him the team would be incomplete; all four elements together"

"He's just different than your ordinary shaman"

"How'z that then?"

"He's been with Dranzer practically his whole life they are inseparable and that makes them different. They are almost as one."

This was some interesting information for the Shaman King to remember for future references. He knew that there was a strong connection between the bluenette and the bird of fire. He could tell just by the way that they were always together and never parted.

**So what do you all think? We got to see the new shaman in action...well not much since I can't write fight scenes well; if it wasn't obvious...i forgot to put in the first chapter the disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Beyblade: Although I wish I did...please review!!!!!!**


End file.
